My Sins? This, For One
by american-jennacide
Summary: In which Steve lets Bucky have some fun in a confessional, with the promise that Bucky'll make it up to him. Just a little drabble I wrote today when I got bored. Reviews would be greatly appreciated :)


"Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned." Steve took a deep breath. "It's been… seventy years since my last confession."

If the priest was surprised, he didn't let it show in his voice. "What are your sins, my child?" Steve glimpsed the Father's bowed head through the small screen in between the booths, and in turn hastily bowed his own head.

 _Might as well try to look penitent,_ he thought. "A- a lot of sins, Father," he whispered, gazing down into Bucky's eyes. Bucky grinned and made a _Well, go on_ movement with his hand, and Steve complied. He swallowed. "I've killed people."

The priest shifted in his booth, but otherwise made no other sounds. Steve's eyes widened at Bucky, who had slithered his hands up Steve's legs and was now rubbing small circles on his inner thighs, dangerously close to his crotch. Grinning wickedly, Bucky brought himself up off his knees slightly so that his head was level with Steve's navel, then brought his mouth down over Steve's groin, peppering it with feather-light kisses.

Steve groaned inwardly. _Damn it, Bucky._ Ever since Bucky had broken free of Hydra's mind control and found Steve, the two had picked up where their relationship had left off back in the 40s, except now with the added benefit of living together. Being frozen for seventy years had taken its toll on Steve's memories, and he was quickly picking up on the notion that Bucky had been into some pretty kinky stuff, even by the standards of modern day.

"Wha- No, Bucky!" Steve had exclaimed last night, when the topic had first been broached.

"Oh, come on, Steve, why not?" Bucky had pouted.

"Because, unlike you, I believe that a church is a place of worship. Confessional booths were designed for the admittance of one's failings, not… that." Steve blushed violently.

"Well…" Bucky had said, drawing out the word, "what if I promise to make it worth your while?" He'd moved from his place standing next to the kitchen sink over to where Steve was resting on the couch, long limbs sprawled everywhere.

Steve licked his lips. "I- I'd still have to decline, Bucky. I don't think anything could be worth violating that religious sanctity."

Brow cocked, Bucky placed his hands, one metal and one flesh, on Steve's thighs and leaned in, until he could brush Steve's ears with his lips. "Not even the promise of violating…" he paused, "me?"

The suggestive words had the intended effect on Steve. Bucky felt his boyfriend's thighs tense beneath his grip, and he heard Steve shiver. "You'd really do that?" Steve asked.

Bucky shrugged. "I love you, Steve. If you wanna try it, I'm all for it. Also," he continued, "ever since you went all super-soldier on me, it's been more difficult for me to top."

Steve grinned and blushed again. "Sorry I'm not that little punk anymore."

Bucky had smirked and drew the blond in for a kiss. "I'm not complaining."

And that was how Steve had ended up in a confessional booth at three in the afternoon with Bucky on his knees before him, ready to give him what Bucky promised was "the best blowjob of your life, buddy."

Steve looked at Bucky, torn between wanting his boyfriend to delve into his pants, and for him to stop this whole ridiculous thing before it even got started. Bucky continued to mouth the outline of Steve's rapidly hardening cock through his jeans, and Steve unconsciously ran a hand through Bucky's silky brown hair.

Suddenly the priest spoke up, breaking through Steve's reverie. "When you say you have killed people," he began, "do you mean as though in combat?"

Steve exhaled heavily; Bucky was unbuttoning his jeans. "Yes, Father," Steve murmured, biting his lip when he saw the look of reverence that Bucky threw his cock. Half-hard, it was still more impressive than Bucky's, and especially the pitiful excuse for one Steve had had before receiving the super-soldier serum.

"And when you say it's been over seventy years since your last confession…." the priest trailed off. Steve could tell he was putting the pieces together. The man gasped. "Child, are- are you…. Captain America?" he asked in a hushed whisper.

At those words, Steve felt Bucky slip the head of his cock into his mouth and give it one hard suck. _Shit!_ He groaned, but quickly turned it into a chuckle. "Why, yes I am, Father."

The awe was evident in the priest's voice. "I never imagined that I would meet one so- so… _incredible_ as you, Captain."

 _Bucky's the incredible one,_ Steve thought. It was taking all his willpower to not moan at the expert way Bucky handled his cock. Bucky's metal hand was firmly gripping Steve's base while his tongue licked slow, languid strokes from the bottom to top. The cool steel combined with the slippery feel of his boyfriend's tongue felt amazing on his hot, burning flesh. Bucky's other hand was doing God-knows-what; Steve couldn't feel it on him. His cheeks burned bright when he realized, _God really does know what we're doing right now._ Suddenly, Bucky slowed his movements and Steve realized he hadn't replied to the man in the other booth.

"Well, thank you," Steve gasped in return as Bucky's tongue dipped into the tip of his dick and back out again, lapping up the pre-cum that drizzled from there. Steve's cock was now fully hard and twitching slightly with each stroke of his boyfriend's talented tongue. Bucky had resolutely denied touching Steve the previous night, claiming that the stimulation deprivation would make the next time they hooked up feel even better; he had most certainly been correct. Steve felt like he was going to blow within the next few minutes. But of course, knowing Bucky, Steve wasn't going to be allowed to get off that easily.

"But, Captain, if I may be so bold…. Why did you come to confession? Surely you must know that what you did was beyond righteous," the man queried.

 _Because my boyfriend promised me that if I let him suck me off in a confessional, he'd let me fuck his virgin ass into oblivion._ "Well, you know, I just thought it was ti- ime," he hissed, as Bucky began to slowly, inch by inch, take Steve's cock down his throat. Prompted by the promising look in Bucky's eye, Steve kept going: "I've ju- ust been a- way fro-om God f- for too long, Father." The last word came out a strangled gasp as Steve felt the tip of his dick hit the back of Buck's throat. He wondered if the priest thought that he had started crying.

Sure enough: "Oh, child," the priest comforted, slipping back into man of righteousness instead of avid fan. "It's alright," he continued, "you were doing what your country had ordered you to do."

"Thank you, Father," Steve whimpered. He'd discovered where the hand not holding his cock had gone; Bucky had managed to undo his pants and pulled out his own throbbing erection, and was now stroking it in time with the way his lips moved over Steve's dick.

"Oh, thanks is quite unnecessary," the man assured Steve. "I'm the one who should be thanking you. You've saved this world more times than I can count." The priest fell silent and Steve briefly wondered if he could hear the soft _schlick-schlup_ of Bucky choking himself on his cock. Luckily, the Father resumed his speaking. "Do you have any more sins you'd wish to confess?"

 _SHIT._ "Uhhm, no, Father," Steve gasped, literally praying that the priest was simply asking out of custom, not that he could somehow guess what Bucky was doing to him on the other side of the divider. Bucky was speeding up his pace now, crouching in front of Steve in order to get a better angle on his cock. Steve grunted softly, placing one hand in Bucky's hair and running the other through his own in a fruitless attempt to calm himself down. He continued, "I just f- feel so-o-o much better getting this off-f my chest, you know?"

"Yes, I do know, Captain." The man sighed blissfully. "The promise of eternal salvation is such a tremendous feeling, isn't it?"

"Oh, yes," Steve moaned. Bucky was passively letting Steve hold him still as he shallowly thrusted in and out of his mouth. "It feels s- so good." He let out a fake hiccup in an attempt to keep the priest thinking his harsh breathing and jerky sentences were the result of an immense crying episode, not being on the receiving end of what actually had turned out to be the best blowjob he'd ever received in all his twenty-some years not frozen in ice.

"I suppose I should give you some penance," the priest pondered, but Steve was far too gone to pay attention. The other man's voice sounded far away, as though he was at the opposite end of a long tunnel. All of Steve's attention was focused on Bucky's brown eyes, which burned brightly. The lust Steve could seen in them was surely reflected in his own blue ones. His hips were spasmodically jerking into Bucky's mouth, but Bucky placed both hands on Steve's sides in an effort to hold him still. Steve was dimly aware that the priest was still talking.

"I'm sorry, Father, I drifted. What were y- you saying?" he managed, relishing the feel of once again being balls-deep in his boyfriend's warm, moist mouth.

"I said that you must say four Hail Marys as atonement," the priest said, chastising him for not paying attention.

"Th-thank you," Steve whimpered, gazing at Bucky, silently pleading with him to just make him come already. Bucky grinned wickedly and shook his head, starting to slide off the larger man's cock. Steve gripped Bucky's hair in his hands and pulled, trying to get Bucky's head to move back up, but Bucky just arched his back in pleasure and most certainly would have purred like a cat if he had the ability to. "Would you let me remain in here until I re- regain my composure?" He sniffled once, for added measure.

"Of course, Captain." Steve saw the priest make the sign of the cross at him through the dim light. The man stood up and exited the booth. "Peace be with you."

As soon as Steve was certain that the priest had moved on, he released Bucky's hair and roughly yanked him up by his collar, bringing their faces inches apart. "I don't know if I know if I should kiss you or hit you," he growled, to which Bucky only smirked and settled himself on Steve's lap.

"Come on, I promised you a good one, didn't I?" He leaned in closer. "It just feels so _good_ when it's so wrong," he purred silkily, rubbing his hard cock against Steve's and arching one eyebrow at the glistening, sweaty hunk of man that was the love of his life.

Steve growled low in this throat again. "I swear to God-" He cut off when he looked away from Bucky and noticed something on the floor of the booth next to Bucky's discarded cargo pants. Bucky turned to see what he was staring aghast at, and turned back with a cocky grin. "Why is there a bottle a lube next to your pants?" Steve asked, trying to keep his voice moderated.

"Oh, just in case the amount I put in before we left wasn't enough." He shrugged nonchalantly.

"Before we left?" Steve squeaked.

Bucky rolled his eyes, not unkindly, and grabbed Steve's hand, moving it to touch his backside. Steve slid his hand down until it hit something hard and smooth. Something that felt suspiciously like-

"My little dildo?" Steve gasped, mortified. He lightly swirled his fingers around it, feeling Bucky shiver against him.

"Uh-huh," Bucky murmured, throwing his hands around Steve's neck. "I promised you that could fuck this sweet ass, right?" As if to further illustrate his point, he ground said ass in question down forcefully on Steve's wandering hand. He closed his eyes and moaned at the slight pressure, a bit of pre-cum seeping out of his cock and dripping onto Steve's.

"But- wouldn't you want to wait until home?" Steve blurted out.

Bucky leaned back, slowly pulling off his shirt and then Steve's, tossing them onto the ground one after another. He licked a line up Steve's chest, coming up to meet Steve's confused gaze. "I'll make an exhibitionist out of you yet, babe," he murmured into Steve's ear, and felt him shiver at the promise. "Now, help get this out of me," he commanded, leaning over to grab the bottle of lube from its position on the floor.

"You sure about this?" Steve asked as he poured a generous amount of lube on his fingers, reaching to remove the dildo from Bucky's ass.

"Unnf, _yes_ ," Bucky groaned, grinding himself down on Steve's hand.

"Well, alright." Steve gingerly removed the dildo and placed it on the floor next to their discarded clothes before gently placing one finger in Bucky's opening.

Bucky rolled his eyes again. "Babe, I've had a dildo in me for an hour now. I really don't need that much prep."

Steve frowned. "It's still your first time doing this, and I don't want to hurt you." He paused. "Although I do find it incredibly hot that you wore a dildo in preparation for this." He quickly added another finger, thrusting softly and massaging Bucky's inner walls.

"Well," Bucky panted, "I just thought that after so tho- tho _roughly_ -" he groaned, as Steve slipped his third finger in and thrusted more harshly- "teasing you-u-u, you might just want to get some re- re- revenge on me." He threw his head back and bit his lip, rotating his hips around Steve's hand. "Oh, God, Steve, put it in now."

Steve stilled. "Positive you're ready?" He gripped his cock in his free hand and gently ran it across Bucky's opening. "My dick is _a lot_ bigger than my fingers."

Bucky gripped Steve's shoulder with his hands, and hissed, "Put your huge fucking cock in my tight little ass right now, Rogers."

Steve pulled out his fingers and swiftly replaced them with his pulsing cock, allowing Bucky several seconds to adjust to the feeling before slamming his boyfriend's hips down and thrusting up hard at the same time. They both moaned at the sudden contact, Bucky making the most _obscene_ noises Steve had ever heard him emit.

Oh, but Bucky was just so _tight._ Steve grunted in pleasure as he slammed up into Bucky again, in shock at the feel of Bucky's walls squeezing and tightening around him as the two moved in tandem. Their harsh breathing filled the small booth, punctuated here and there by breathy gasps and moans.

"Oh, _fuck_ , _Steve,_ " Bucky whimpered at one particularly forceful thrust, leaning forward to bite Steve's neck to muffle his sounds of pleasure.

"Mine," Steve growled into Bucky's ear, increasing the force and volume of his thrusts. Bucky continued to bite Steve's neck all over, his fingernails digging into Steve's hard pectorals. "You hear that, Buck? _Mine._ " He punctuated it with another deep thrust.

"Oh, G-God, yes, Steve, _yours_ ," Bucky moaned. "I'm all yours. I love being your little cock-slut. I love, _love,_ how I feel with your huge dick stretching my ass open like that." He let his head back back in pleasure, and Steve, seeing the expanse of creamy skin, lunged forward to capture it between his teeth and give it a harsh nip. "A-Ah!" Bucky gasped. He ground his ass down on Steve's cock. "H-How have we never done this before?"

"Because," Steve grunted, releasing Bucky's neck, "I used to be too small for it, and after that-" they both groaned as Steve hit Bucky's prostate- "you were too busy _fucking_ me to even imagine being fucked yourself."

Bucky leaned forward and began to rock back and forth, trying to get Steve's cock to hit his prostate again. "Oh, yeah, that's right." He hissed in pleasure as Steve struck that bundle of nerves inside of him, and then rapidly fell apart as Steve hit it again and again. "Oh- fuck- Steve," he gasped, each word coming out a new breath of air. "Oh- God- please- _fuck_ \- me. Never- sto-o-op- fucking- me."

Steve doubled his pace, Bucky's dirty-talk spurring him along. Even with both of their increased stamina, Steve wasn't sure how long they were going to last. Bucky's cock was leaking pre-cum everywhere, from dripping down his own cock to splattering Steve's chest, and his tip was bright red and engorged with blood. "You want me to touch your cock?" he murmured in Bucky's ear, his hand hovering close to the brunet's erection.

"Shit, yes," Bucky gasped. His eyes flew open and he stared at Steve.

Steve smirked. "Too bad," he whispered, moving his hand back to its position gripping Bucky's side. "You're going to come without me even _touching_ your cock. You're going to come from just the _feel_ of me inside you."

"S _teve_!" Bucky whined, trying to force some sort of friction on his cock. Steve promptly stopped moving, as much as it pained him to do so. He wanted Bucky to know that his orgasm came from Steve's cock, and only Steve's cock. "When I said that I thought you might want to punish me," Bucky panted, "I didn't know you'd take it so literally." He glared at his lover.

Steve laughed breathlessly and gave him a kiss on the nose. "You're too cute when you're furious." Bucky stubbornly began to move up and down on Steve's cock of his own volition, refusing to acknowledge Steve's kiss or return it. His expression shifted slightly, and then his mouth dropped open. "Found it, did ya?" Steve chuckled, so in love with Bucky at this moment that it was ridiculous. Bucky mutely nodded, the slack jawed expression of bliss still on his face. "Let me help." Steve gripped Bucky's hands in his own, raising them above their heads as he leaned in for a kiss. Bucky hotly kissed him back, moaning into his mouth as Steve began to fuck him again.

Tongues intertwined, Bucky moaned and broke away to cry, "Oh, Steve, I'm gonna fucking come!-" Steve cut off his cries of ecstasy with another kiss, clamping his mouth down on Bucky's with enough force that no sound would escape. A shudder went through Bucky's muscular frame as he came, painting Steve's lower stomach with his cum. Steve followed shortly after, moaning Bucky's name into his mouth.

The couple gently kissed one more time before breaking apart, breathing heavily. Bucky looked at the mess he'd made on Steve's chest and smiled sheepishly. "Heh, I'm sorry."

Steve shrugged, grinning. "Does it look like I'm upset? In fact…." He scooped up some of Bucky's cum with his finger and licked it off. "Delicious."

Bucky threw himself at Steve and kissed him, loving the taste of his own release in Steve's mouth. There was something primal about it. He kissed him again. "God, I love you, Rogers."

Steve smiled, eyes crinkling up at the edges. "I love you too, Barnes." They embraced one more time before looking at the mess they'd made inside the confessional. Steve grimaced. "Should we sacrifice our clothes in the name of respect?"

"Yeah," Bucky sighed and nodded. The two set about using their shirts as makeshift towels to clean up the copious amounts of sweat and cum that somehow got absolutely everywhere.

As they walked out ten minutes later, Steve saw the priest in his office and waved good-bye ("Thank you, Captain!" the man replied), then opened the door for his boyfriend, who winked at him lasciviously when he turned around and saw Steve staring at his ass.

"Thinking about something?"

"Yeah," Steve said, wrapping his arm around Bucky's shoulder as he in turn wrapped his around Steve's waist. He gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Just how much I can't wait to get home and go for round two."


End file.
